Prend ma main - Guild Wars 2
by Hamae
Summary: Background de personnage / Hamaé, une jeune humaine de quatre ans, vit dans un petit village tranquille non loin du Promontoire Divin. Alors qu'elle s'épanouit en toute innocence, les collines verdoyantes de Krytes renferment plus danger qu'elles ne laissent paraître de prime abord.
1. Une nouvelle vie

C'est à peine si je me souviens d'eux. Il est des rares soirs où, fixant désespérément le plafond à la recherche du sommeil, celui-ci m'échappe sous la forme de fragments de souvenirs de cette époque où tout était paisible et innocent. Une vague mélodie d'une comptine chantée à l'heure du coucher me revient de temps à autres. D'autres fois je me remémore un motif brodé par ma mère. Parfois même, je parviens presque à sentir l'odeur du cake au raisins que j'aimais tant, sorti fraichement du four. Mon monde se limitait à Maman et Papa. Et… un bébé. Une sœur, un frère ? Je ne le sais plus, et j'en ai honte. Je ne saurais même pas dire si cet enfant était de la famille. C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? De pouvoir me rappeler de ces petites choses insignifiantes, alors que le visage de mes propres parents a depuis longtemps déserté mon esprit. Il arrive rarement que leurs traits effleurent ma mémoire. Mais tel une fumée que l'on tente d'attraper, ils me filent encore plus inaccessibles entre les doigts, sombre moquerie me frustrant et repoussant ce sommeil qui me fuit autant que mon enfance.

Pourtant, aussi éparses que soient mes souvenirs, jamais je n'oublierais le jour où mon chemin a prit un tournant inattendu.

Nous vivions dans une petite bourgade non loin du Promontoire Divin. En cet après-midi de fin d'été, j'avais été chassée de la maison. Papa étant occupé à la forge et Maman profitant d'un moment de répit pour se reposer, on m'avait priée de bien vouloir aller jouer dehors, chose que je ne refusai point. Le coin étant paisible, les parents du village ne craignaient pas que leurs enfants s'éloignent un peu. Non loin de là, il y avait ce petit cours d'eau frais que j'aimais beaucoup, délicieusement ombragé par les feuillages et filtrant au gré du vent les rayons du soleil. Aucun de mes amis n'avaient pu venir jouer avec moi ce jour-là ; l'un devait aider ses parents, l'autre apprenait ses lettres, la dernière devait garder ses cousines. Aussi, du haut de mes quatre printemps, je me retrouvais seule en ce bel après-midi d'été. Continuer le barrage débuté la fois passée, sauter de rive en rive, me baigner et attraper les poissons sont autant d'activités auxquelles je me suis adonnée avant de passer aux suivantes. Mon amie imaginaire et moi-même avons finis par nous assoupir avec la nonchalance des enfants, bercées par le chant de la rivière et des oiseaux.

— Papa ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! parvenais-je à hurler entre deux sanglots.  
Joues humides de larmes, nez dégoulinant, je courrais à travers rues. Je peinais à garder haleine et étais souvent coupée par des quintes de toux grasses, la fumée me brûlant la gorge et les poumons. J'assistais à un morbide spectacle de sons et lumières, mis en scène par Balthazar et Grenth eux-même. Le village s'envolait en un tourbillon d'étincelles, dévoré par les flammes affamées léchant les façades ; pas une maison n'avait été épargnée par l'incendie. Le silence régnait en maître, entrecoupé par les craquements du feu et les chutes de poutres. Certains morts criblés de flèches poussaient encore des râles d'agonie. Des traces de sabots étaient reconnaissables dans la terre ameublie de ce qui fut autrefois les rues de mon chez moi. Les Centaures pouvaient très bien être encore dans les parages mais je n'en avais que faire. Je courrais et je hurlais n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, trouver Papa et Maman. Tout irait bien une fois que je serais auprès d'eux.  
Je m'étais éveillée un peu plus tôt, alors que le soleil embrasait l'horizon. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air, mais je n'y avais prêté attention, craignant plutôt une remontrance pour ne pas être à l'heure pour le diner. Je m'étais alors mise à trottiner en direction de la maison. Mais à peine avais-je émergé du bosquet d'arbre qu'un élément inhabituel retint mon attention : une colonne de fumée noire et grasse s'élevait du village. Ni une ni deux, je m'étais élancée.  
— Maman…  
Notre maison n'avait pas échappé au sort des autres. Je contemplais le brasier, debout au milieu des flammes. Personne ne m'attendais sur le perron. Papa et Maman m'avaient abandonnée. Pour quelle autre raison n'avaient-ils pas répondu à mon appel ? J'étais seule. Et sans Papa ni Maman, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir. Allais-je finir comme le vieux voisin, empalée par des flèches sur le devant de ma porte d'entrée ? Plantée sur place, je me morfondais dans la solitude. Je ne pouvais lâcher du regard ce qui avait été ma maison, espérant que, par un quelconque miracle, Maman émerge subitement de l'embrasure en flammes et m'emmène loin d'ici. Puis, lorsque je n'eu plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, je m'assis contre le puits, posai la tête sur mes genoux et continuai de gémir des sanglots secs jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

Des voix me sortirent de ma torpeur. Papa ?  
— …. pourrait en en tirer un bon prix en la vendant aux Centaures.  
— Joran, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! rétorqua une voix indignée.  
Levant la tête, je vis un homme et une femme se disputer à mon sujet. Pas intéressant. Je jetai un œil autour de moi. Partout, des gens au visage masqué et vêtus de rouge glanaient ce qui pouvait encore être récupéré et jetaient leurs trouvailles sur une charrette attelée à un cheval. Je ne les avais pas entendu arriver. Le feu avait légèrement diminué, suffisamment pour laisser place à la fraicheur de la nuit. Je commençais à frissonner.  
— Justement, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux à cet âge là, ça se façonne comme des petits pains.  
— Tu parles de condamner une vie à l'esclavage, tu en es bien conscient ?  
— En quoi ça me concerne ?  
— Tu es abjecte.  
La femme s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit, attirant mon attention sur elle. Lorsque nos regards se joignirent, elle retira d'une main le bandeau cachant le bas de son visage et me sourit. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns foncés très chaleureux, et son nez retroussé lui donnait un air taquin. Ses cheveux coupés courts encadraient son visage de belles boucles châtain. Elle était très jolie.  
— Comment tu t'appelles ma puce ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Je mis un certain temps à lui répondre.  
— Je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus, dis-je avant de détourner le regard.  
— Tes parents t'ont bien éduquée, petite, rit-elle en s'assaillant en tailleur. Je m'appelle Naëlanne, mais tu peux m'appeler Naë, c'est plus simple. Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, tu peux me donner ton nom ?  
Je doutais qu'un prénom soit suffisant pour connaître une personne, mais je finis par obtempérer.  
— Hamaé.  
— Enchantée Hamaé. Tu es toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ?  
Je haussai les épaules et fixai mes genoux. Du coin de l'œil je vis Naë se tourner vers l'homme qu'elle avait appelé Joran. Il anticipa.  
— Ohlà, je te vois venir. On n'a ni le temps, ni les ressources pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle sera plus utile aux Centaures, si tu veux mon avis.  
— Justement, je n'en veux pas de ton avis, répondit-elle sèchement. Je l'emmène avec nous.  
— Le chef ne va pas apprécier d'avoir une gosse dans ses pattes.  
— J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.  
— C'est toi qui voit, dit-il en haussant les épaules, son ton laissant clairement sous-entendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.  
Il se tourna vers les autres.  
— Bon les gars, on remballe avant que les Séraphins ne débarquent ! ordonna-t-il.  
Naë se leva, épousseta son pantalon et me tendit la main.  
— Tu viens ?  
Je la regardai impassiblement. Poussant un soupir, elle m'attrapa sous les aisselles et me prit dans ses bras. Je la laissai faire sans réagir.  
— Viens donc, tu ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment ! Si les Séraphins te trouvent, ils te mettront dans un orphelinat, et je ne souhaite cela à personne. Ecouter ces prêtres t'expliquer le sens de la vie à longueur de journée… Bwark !  
— Et si Papa et Maman viennent me chercher ?  
Son visage exprima une compassion sincère.  
— Ils ne viendront pas, ma puce. Je suis désolée.  
C'est ainsi que cette inconnue devint le nouveau centre de mon monde. Naë embarqua le pas du convoi qui s'était mis en route. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et enfournai mon pouce en bouche. Bercée par le balancement de sa marche, je regardai défiler les maisons en feu, et continuai à fixer le village bien après qu'il ne fut plus qu'un point rougeoyant dans le lointain.

Il parait que les flammes perdurèrent cinq jours encore, avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais.


	2. Jeux d'enfants

J'adorais la vie au camp. On ne restait jamais plus de deux semaines au même endroit, ce qui me donnait d'infinies occasions d'aller visiter les alentours quand le camp était posé, malgré les réticences de Naë qui craignait que je ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre avec la faune… ou la flore. Je me suis très vite adaptée à cette nouvelle vie ; mais au début je persistais à demander quand Papa et Maman allaient venir me chercher. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. J'allais m'assoir devant le camp, ou bien je remontais le chemin d'où l'on venait, espérant, en vain, voir au loin leur silhouettes qui venaient me chercher. Je cultivais l'espoir au début, luttant contre le ressentiment que j'avais éprouvé pour eux le soir de l'attaque. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je devais me résoudre au fait que mes parents m'avaient abandonnée. Puis un jour, Naë me prit à part et m'expliqua ce qu'est la mort. J'étais trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre le concept, mais à partir de là je n'allais plus les attendre sur le chemin.  
Naë devint pour moi une soeur, une mère, et plus tard en grandissant, une amie. Comme l'avait plus ou moins souligné Joran, le camp n'était pas un lieu pour les enfants. Je sentais bien que j'étais une gêne entre les « Pousse-toi gamine », « Qu'est-ce tu regardes ?! », ou encore les « Non, c'est pas pour les enfants », d'où mes expéditions d'exploration qui de toute façon me permettaient d'étancher ma curiosité insatiable. J'étais une bouche en plus à nourrir, une bouche inutile qui consommait les réserves du camp sans rien apporter en retour. Je n'avais même pas ma propre palette ; je devais dormir dans celle de Naë, qui me la partageait sans rechigner. Elle dormait toutes les nuits avec moi au début. Par la suite, il m'arrivait régulièrement de me réveiller seule. J'appris plus tard qu'elle me laissait pour aller passer la nuit avec Joran.  
Les soirs, quand je revenais de mes expéditions, je m'installais avec Naë au coin du feu et écoutait les histoires et les chants des autres membres du camp. C'était le seul moment de la journée où l'ambiance était conviviale, et j'appréciais ce semblant de sentiment d'unité, qui parvenait à repousser la fraicheur de la nuit. Je m'endormais, des images d'hommes plantes qu'on appelait Sylvaris ou d'épiques batailles à Ascalon plein la tête.

Un matin, une voix masculine me réveilla.  
« Naë, le chef veut te voir. »  
Naë poussa un soupir et se leva, laissant le froid de l'automne s'engouffrer sous les couvertures. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se changer, puisqu'elle dormait habillée : c'était plus pratique en cas d'urgence. Seïel maintint le rabat de la tente ouvert et laissa gracieusement passer Naë avant de le laisser retomber, restaurant l'obscurité. Je voulais rester au chaud sous le duvet, mais la palette se refroidis très vite en l'absence de Naë. Aussi, je me levais. Je changeai de vêtements en vitesse afin de laisser le moins de prise possible à la fraicheur, et sorti à mon tour, parée pour mon expédition quotidienne.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque je revins au camp ce soir là. Naë eu l'air soulagé de me voir.  
« Te voilà ! » me dit-elle en s'approchant à grandes enjambées.  
Elle s'accroupit devant moi et me prit par les épaules.  
« Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça.  
— Faire quoi ?  
— Partir. Comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant. »  
Je ne comprenais pas d'où sortait cette subite remontrance.  
« Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que c'est dangereux. Et si tu ne retrouvais plus le chemin du camp ? » Sa voix tremblait légèrement.  
Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'une menace pesait, camouflée dans cette requête. Mais sur le coup, je fus juste indignée par ce que je prenais pour un manque de confiance envers moi.  
« Mais non ! Je suis une grande maintenant, tu sais ! T'as vu ? Je rentre toujou-  
— Hamaé, écoute-moi ! Je ne veux plus que tu partes comme ça. Tu vas rester avec moi la journée maintenant.  
— Mais pourquoi ? »  
De l'impatience se mêla à sa voix.  
« Parce que c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Ne discute pas s'il te plait.  
— Mais on va faire quoi alors ?  
— Ne t'en fais pas, on aura plein de choses à faire. »

Je pensais que j'allais regretter mes expéditions, mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'ennuyer ; Naë ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'on aurait de quoi faire. Elle était tout le temps disponible pour jouer avec moi et ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle. Un de nos jeux consistait en Naë qui fermait les yeux pendant que je devais aller me cacher à proximité sans qu'elle ne m'entende me déplacer. J'étais très mauvaise au début mais j'en demandais toujours plus, avide de réussir. Naë, bonne joueuse, m'appris les techniques pour marcher et courir en silence. Très vite, je devins excellente, non seulement dans mes déplacements mais aussi dans mes choix de cachette, toujours plus originaux et inattendus, et ce peu importe que l'on soit en intérieur ou en extérieur, ce qui me valait toujours les félicitations de Naë. Parfois, elle me donnait des défis plus ou moins difficiles tels que remplacer un objet par un autre dans une tente qui n'était pas la nôtre, ajouter une bonne dose de poivre dans l'assiette de quelqu'un le soir autour du feu, devant tous le monde mais sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive bien évidemment, quand elle avait eu un accroc avec cette personne dans la journée, ou plus difficile, voler la bourse de Joran alors qu'il l'avait à sa ceinture. Naë en tira une pièce d'argent et me la donna avec un clin d'oeil en guise de récompense. Lorsque le camp était en mouvement, Naë continuait ses défis, tel qu'aller voler dans oeufs dans les fermes qui avaient le malheur d'être sur notre chemin. Je prenais goût à ces jeux, et attendais toujours le prochain avec impatience.

Les premières neiges blanchirent le sol alors que le camp était installé depuis quelques jours déjà dans les hauteurs surplombant la route de Sombreplaie dans les collines de Kessex. Naë avait été choisie pour aller piller le village non loin, me laissant seule pour la journée. Elle m'avait malgré tout donné l'ordre de ne pas quitter le camp. J'étais absorbée par le crissement de la neige sous mes semelles, seule occupation d'intérêt que j'avais trouvé, lorsque Joran me héla.  
« Hamaé ! Viens voir. »  
Je trottinai vers lui, savourant encore le scrounch de la neige, et lui emboitai le pas après qu'il m'ait fait signe d'entrer dans sa tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit sur un coffre et baissa la voix.  
« J'ai un défi pour toi.  
— C'est vrai ? » demandais-je, excitée.  
« Chuut, pas si fort. C'est un secret », fit-il en feignant de regarder autour de lui.  
« D'accord » chuchotai-je, subitement très sérieuse.  
« Mais c'est très difficile, je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas réussir…  
— Si, tu vas voir !  
— Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver ?  
— Oui ! »  
Il commençait à m'offenser avec ses réticences. Bien sûr que j'étais capable de relever n'importe quel défi ! Il sourit.  
« Super, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Voilà ta mission : je veux que tu voles la dague du chef, et que tu la caches dans la tente de Naëlanne. »  
Toute mon ardeur retomba. Le chef était connu pour vouer quelque chose proche d'un culte envers sa dague. C'était avec elle qu'il avait réussi son premier coup, et avec elle encore qu'il avait réussi tous les suivants. Je n'avais jamais vu le chef sans son arme, et j'avais même entendu dire qu'il la glissait sous son oreiller avant de dormir. Ce que Joran me demandait était tout bonnement impossible. Mes pensées dussent apparaître sur mon visage. Joran soupira.  
« Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé, non ? »  
La peur se mêla à ma toute petite voix.  
« Mais il va me gronder s'il me voit… »  
J'avais déjà vu le chef frapper certains de ses hommes quand il était fâché avec eux.  
« Bin ça… et moi qui pensais que tu étais une petite fille courageuse… Faut croire que je me suis trompé. Naëlanne va être déçue quand elle apprendra que tu es une lâche. »  
Il se leva pour m'ouvrir le rabat de la tente.  
« Non, attend… » hésitai-je.  
Il ne répondit pas. Je couru à lui et lui agrippai la jambe.  
« Attend s'il te plait ! »  
C'est pas vrai, je n'étais pas une lâche !  
« Je vais le faire ! » lui affirmai-je, mettant toute la détermination possible dans mon intonation, la nuque déboitée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
« Ah ? » Lâchant le rabat, il s'accroupis devant moi, me scrutant d'un regard impénétrable.  
« Et bien j'attend ça avec impatience. »

Ce soir là, alors que la veillée autour du feu était déjà bien avancée, je me retirai, prétendant aller me coucher. J'avais réfléchis toute la journée à comment je pouvais prendre la dague du chef, et j'en étais venue à la conclusion que le moins suicidaire serait de le faire quand il dormait. Me dirigeant d'abord vers la tente de Naë, je pris la direction de celle du chef une fois que je m'étais assurée être hors de vue, me déplaçant en silence comme je l'avais appris dans les allées où la neige n'était plus que de la bouillie.  
C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la tente du chef. Mon coeur battait la chamade dans mes oreilles, et me jambes tremblaient pendant que je cherchais une cachette où attendre le moment opportun pour mon larcin. Sa tente était plus spacieuse que celle de Naë, et bien mieux organisée. Des tonneaux contenant de gigantesques rouleaux de papiers étaient alignés contre la toile. Une table jonchée de feuilles en tout genre faisait l'angle, tandis que la palette se trouvait au fond de la tente, un grand coffre à vêtements à ses pieds. Pas de cachette évidente en perspective, mais ma petite taille me donnait l'espoir de pouvoir me faufiler derrière l'un des tonneaux.  
L'attente était longue et pénible. Je ne pouvais pas trouver de position agréable sans faire un pli évident dans la toile ou sans qu'un membre ne dépasse de derrière le tonneau. En plus de cela j'avais très sommeil, malgré la pression qu'incombait ma mission. La combinaison de l'inconfort et de la fatigue faisait que je bougeais toute les minutes, de plus en plus imprudente dans la longue attente. Je fus surprise par l'arrivée du chef qui manqua de justesse de me voir. Par chance, il semblait trop occupé pour s'apercevoir qu'il y a avait une personne de trop dans la tente. Je ramenais ma jambe à moi et me forçai à rester immobile malgré la sensation de plus en plus forte de fourmis dans les jambes.  
Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas seul. J'entendais une femme avec lui, qui gloussait régulièrement. Les deux n'échangèrent que quelques paroles de temps à autres. J'entendais des bruits de bouche, deux respirations très forte, des vêtements lâchés au sol, puis un bruit de corps tombants sur la palette. Les bruits de bouche se firent plus intense, et la femme commença à gémir. Ils semblaient s'agiter, remuant les couvertures, et s'échangeaient quelques paroles en grognant. Tous ces sons commençaient à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi le chef agressait-il cette fille ? N'y tenant plus, je risquai un coup d'oeil. Le chef et Soline, une jeune femme du camp, étaient allongés sur la palette, nus. Le chef était au-dessus d'elle et faisait des mouvements de va et viens assez brusque avec son bassin. Étrangement, Soline n'avait pas peur ; elle semblait même prendre du plaisir. J'étais perturbée par cette agression bizarre qui n'en était apparemment pas une, mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire de toute façon. Par chance, ma curiosité me permis d'avoir un aperçu de la dague dans son fourreau, lui-même accroché à une ceinture, abandonnée bien trop près de la palette à mon goût. Je retournai à ma cachette, confuse par les sons produits par la rencontre de ces deux corps. Mais il était trop tard pour sortir de la tente de toute manière ; du moins si je souhaitais le faire sans être repérée.  
L'attente repris, à nouveau interminable, mais les sons finirent par s'estomper. Quelqu'un se leva, éteignit la lampe, et retourna s'allonger. Le silence retomba, bientôt uniquement habité par la respiration profonde des occupants endormis de la tente. J'osai enfin bouger. La dague était toujours près de la palette, mais un instinct m'empêchait d'aller la chercher. J'avais le sentiment que si j'y allais maintenant, le chef allait se réveiller ; mais si je ne faisais rien, je pouvais aussi bien voir les premières lueurs de l'aube avant d'avoir eu la moindre chance de repartir avec l'objet de ma mission, et dès lors, mes chances de ne pas être repérée seraient très réduite. Malgré un sentiment d'urgence de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine, je ne pouvais me résoudre à bouger, indécise.  
Par chance, un tumulte éclata à l'extérieur. Des voix criaient mon nom. Naë avait probablement découvert que je n'étais pas en train de dormir dans sa palette. Quelqu'un passa la tête par l'ouverture et appela le chef en murmurant. Celui-ci grogna et sorti de la tente. Je les entendais parler de moi. Soline dormait encore profondément.  
Et la dague était juste là.  
C'était le moment ou jamais ; ni une ni deux je sortis de ma cachette et plongeai sur l'arme. Je tentai d'abord de la prendre avec son fourreau mais je me rendis bien vite compte que le démêler de la ceinture serait plus ardu que prévu. Ne voulant pas inciter la chance à se retourner contre moi, je pris la dague nue et me glissai en vitesse sous la toile de la paroi.  
La tente du chef était située sur le pourtour du campement, près d'une falaise. J'émergeai à l'arrière de la tente, là où personne ne pouvait me voir, avec la dague en main. Je l'avais fait ! J'avais réussi à prendre la dague du chef ! Je la mettais dans mon pantalon, rabattant mon haut par dessus le manche, espérant que je ne me couperais pas. Encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, je couru en direction de la tente de Naë, oubliant les scrounchs de la neige immaculée sous mes pieds.

J'arrivai à destination sans encombre, esquivant les allées du camp les plus occupées et me cachant qu'une à deux fois lorsque quelqu'un passait à proximité de moi. Quelques personnes criaient encore mon nom.  
L'intérieur de la tente était plongé dans l'obscurité ; Naë n'était pas là. Cependant, alors que je me faufilai dans la tente, je cru entendre sa voix m'appeler derrière moi. Je compris que je n'avais pas eu d'hallucination auditive quand Naë apparu dans la tente quelques secondes après. Je n'avais pas été là suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir même envisager de sortir la dague de mon pantalon.  
« Hamaé ! »  
Elle tomba à genoux et me prit dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux.  
« Tu m'as fait si peur… » Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais le soulagement était clair dans sa voix tremblotante. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Alors qu'elle me relâchait, sa main effleura la dague. Je pouvais voir son expression à présent, et elle avait prit une teinte sévère. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Je ne répondis toujours pas. « Hamaé. »  
Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je lui montrai la dague. Elle la reconnu instantanément. Son regard fit des allers-retours entre moi et l'arme, les yeux exorbités.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.  
Elle me prit la dague des mains, ne sachant elle-même pas quoi en faire. Elle la tenait comme si la dague pouvait la mordre. La réaction de Naë n'était clairement pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais, et je commençais à me dire que j'avais fait une bêtise.  
« C'était pour te montrer que je suis courageuse… » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.  
« Quoi ? Mais enfin, je sais que tu es courageuse, d'où te viens cette idée ? »  
Je marmonnai une réponse inaudible.  
« Quoi ?  
— C'est Joran qui m'a dit de le faire… Il a dit que sinon il te dirait que je suis une lâche…  
— Joran ? » La surprise passée, son expression se durcit. « Le salaud ! »  
Naë se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée de la tente alors que des pas lourds et énervés se firent entendre, de plus en plus fort. Affolée, elle eu juste le temps de cacher la dague sous la palette et de me pousser derrière elle avant que le chef ne fasse irruption.  
« Où est-elle ? » grogna-t-il en me fixant.  
J'étais figée par la peur. Comment avait-il su ?  
Naë fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
« Elle est là, elle est rentrée juste avant—  
— Pas la gamine. La dague. »  
Il commença à retourner la tente sans aucune considération pour nous. Mais Naë n'ayant que peu de possession, le chef en vint vite à la palette et trouva son arme. Il la rangea calmement dans son fourreau, puis, presque instantanément, il se tourna vers Naë et lui donna une claque si violente qu'elle l'envoya valser au sol avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir. Naë n'émit pas un son lorsqu'elle s'effondra. Je me précipitai pour lui porter assistance, à peine consciente de mes propres hurlements, mais le chef me repoussa si vivement que je tombai moi aussi.  
J'étais une fois de plus spectatrice impuissante. Comme cette nuit maudite où mon village disparut dans les flammes. Encore et encore le chef frappait Naë à coups de pieds et de poings, dans la tête dans les côtes dans le ventre, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir bien assez bien éduqué la gamine que j'étais pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières et qui il était bon de voler ou non et qu'être discret c'était aussi savoir effacer ses traces de pas. Pas une fois ma gardienne ne leva une main pour se défendre, encaissant tous les coups dignement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire, à part regarder. J'étais figée sur place, consciente que tout ce qui arrivait à Naë était de ma faute, sentant tous les coups qu'elle recevait à ma place. Puis enfin, haletant, il s'arrêta. Sa respiration saccadée, les gémissements de Naë et mes pleurs hystériques étaient les seuls sons qui existaient encore dans ce monde.  
Le chef se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux pétillaient, exaltés, fous, ivres encore de ce passage à tabac. Je cru qu'il allait me frapper à mon tour.  
Mais, étonnamment, il me sourit.  
« Et bien gamine… Il semblerait qu'on va pouvoir te trouver une utilité finalement. »  
Et il sorti de la tente.


	3. Stratégies

Le temps que le soigneur du camp arrive, Naë avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il fit venir une autre personne pour l'aider à la transporter sur sa palette en douceur, puis la déshabilla pour l'examiner. Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière fracturée, la lèvre fendue, le nez en sang, des doigts et des côtes cassées, mais par chance pas d'hémorragie interne, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Le soigneur étala un onguent à base de plantes sur ses plaies ouvertes pour éviter qu'elles ne s'infectent, banda les blessures qu'il pouvait bander et mis des attelles quand c'était possible. Pendant toute l'opération, Naë émit quelques gémissement de douleurs, sans pour autant reprendre conscience. Quand il eu fini, le soigneur l'allongea sur le flanc.  
« Vient me voir si elle se réveille, et dis-lui bien qu'elle ne doit pas bouger. Je serais de retour demain matin pour changer ses bandages. »  
J'acquiesçai. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.  
« Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? » La question me bouffait depuis le départ du chef.  
Le soigneur, qui avait été froid et détaché pendant toute l'opération, s'arrêta juste avant de sortir. Il me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. De la pitié ?  
« Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle va mettre quelques semaines à s'en remettre, mais elle ne va pas mourir. » Et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.  
Plus rien ne faisait de bruit que les quelques voix qui discutaient dans le camp et des hululement de chouettes non loin. J'étais abasourdie par le calme retombé, encore sous le choc. Le silence était beaucoup trop fort, presque ésotérique, après le tumulte des émotions de la soirée. La flamme de la lampe éclairait d'une lueur tremblotante le visage contusionné de Naë. Je la fixais, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser que c'était moi qui lui avais fait ça. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, à même le sol et sans couverture, lui attrapant le petit doigt mais n'osant m'approcher plus de peur qu'elle ne se brise. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler malgré moi.  
« Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… » Peu importe combien de fois je le sanglotais, je ne pouvais m'excuser assez.  
Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps je m'endormis. Je me réveillai à l'aube, exténuée, glacée jusqu'aux os. Ma gorge me faisait mal de tous les cris que j'avais poussés quelques heures auparavant. La lumière était encore faible pour voir correctement, mais pas suffisamment pour m'empêcher de remarquer qu'une bonne partie du visage de Naë avait pris la teinte d'un méchant violet. Subitement, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être là.

En sortant de la tente, je pris la décision de ne plus revoir Naë. Je me doutais qu'elle ne voudrait plus s'occuper de moi, et je préférais m'éloigner de moi-même plutôt que d'avoir à affronter son rejet. À cette pensée, les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau. Mais j'étais seule désormais. Je n'avais pas le droit de montrer de faiblesse, ou je me ferais manger toute crue. Je ravalai mes larmes et me forçai à garder la tête haute. On ne me verrait plus jamais pleurer.  
Les regards étaient sur moi. J'entendais les railleries. Mais certains aussi me donnaient une tape sur l'épaule en me félicitant. Je me dirigeais vers le feu de camp pour prendre ma ration matinale. La nouvelle de mon exploit avait vite fait le tour. Pas une fois de mon trajet je ne laissai mon regard dévier du feu, luttant pour ignorer les remarques. Je pris une tranche de pain rassis et un morceau de viande séchée, seuls aliments que j'étais autorisée à manger de manière générale, sauf occasion exceptionnelle. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de ma journée maintenant que je ne pouvais plus jouer avec Naë. Et toujours encore on m'interpellait, pour connaître les détails de mon larcin ou me féliciter. Trouver un endroit calme pour manger, donc. Je partis en courant, serrant contre moi ma maigre portion.  
« Hamaé ! »  
Très peu de personnes dans le campement auraient pu m'arrêter sur ma lancée. Mais cette voix-là était définitivement une de celles que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. Marek Poing d'Acier, le second du chef. Jamais encore il ne m'avait parlé, et encore moins regardée. L'entendre m'interpeller fit tomber une pierre dans mon estomac. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai avec appréhension.  
« Tu vas où comme ça ?  
— Je sais pas, » répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.  
Et c'était vrai. J'aurais probablement couru jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur l'endroit qui m'aurait convenu pour manger. Il m'observa un moment, poussa un soupir, et me dit de venir avec lui. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise à cette idée, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant ni dans sa voix, ni dans sa posture, je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. À mon grand désarroi, il m'emmena dans la tente stratégique, celle où sont discutées toutes les décisions importantes, et où je n'avais bien évidemment jamais eu le droit de mettre les pieds.  
J'avais imaginé cet endroit comme un lieu fabuleux, empli des trésors amassés au fil des coups et d'items magiques rares. Au lieu de cela, il n'y avait que des bancs autour d'une longue table, et quelques tonneaux pleins à ras-bord de cartes roulées similaires à ceux dans la tente du chef. Une grande carte de la Kryte, le royaume humain où régnait la reine Jennah, était accrochée sur un des pans de la toile. Elle était un peu de travers. Une carte plus petite de toute la Tyrie connue était suspendue à côté. Je ne connaissais presque rien de la Tyrie, à part que c'était le nom qu'on donnait au monde. En Tyrie il y avait la Kryte, bien évidemment, mais aussi les territoires d'autres races que je n'avais rencontrées que les soirs, dans les histoires au coin du feu. Je savais qu'à l'ouest de la Kryte se trouvaient les Cimefroides, une chaîne de montagne où vivait un peuple de géants bons vivants qu'on appelait les Norns. Le rêve de chacun d'entre eux était d'entrer dans la légende par des actes héroïques, et beaucoup y parvenaient. Les récits de leurs exploits étaient toujours racontés avec admiration. Derrière les Cimefroides se trouvait Ascalon, un ancien territoire humain désormais contrôlé par les Charrs. La guerre féroce qui a fait rage deux cents ans plus tôt entre les humains et les sanguinaires charrs a poussé le roi Adelbern à utiliser une magie si puissante qu'elle piégea l'âme de tous les humains dans son rayon d'action, les empêchants de passer dans les Brumes pour y trouver le repos. Aujourd'hui encore, les esprits piégés des Ascaloniens continuent de défendre leur territoire et donnent beaucoup de fil à retordre aux Charrs. À l'est se trouvait la jungle de Maguuma. On y trouvait les Asuras, une race dont l'intelligence compensait largement sa petite taille. On raconte qu'un enfant de trois ans était plus intelligent qu'une dizaine d'humains adultes réunis. Il y avait aussi les Sylvaris, dont on ne savait que très peu de choses. Ce seraient des plantes qui marchent et parlent, et qui auraient commencées à naître d'un arbre seulement quelques années auparavant, sans que personne ne sache comment ni pourquoi.  
Le chef se tenait dans un coin de la tente. Il se tourna vers nous à notre entrée. Marek me désigna un banc du doigt.  
« Assied-toi. »  
Je m'exécutai, tenant toujours contre moi mon pain et ma tranche de viande. Qu'étais-je censée en faire ? Les manger ? Les poser sur la table ? Les garder dans mes mains ? Marek semblait totalement ignorer mon problème. Il s'assit sur le banc de l'autre côté de la table et me fixa droit dans les yeux.  
« Explique-nous comment tu as fait ton coup. »  
Le chef restait planté au fond, impassible. Je baissai les yeux, ne pouvant supporter la force du regard de Marek.  
« Je me suis cachée dans la tente. »  
Il y eu un blanc.  
« Où ça ? », insista-t-il.  
« Derrière un des tonneaux.  
— Tu t'y es cachée quand ? » Cette fois-ci c'était le chef.  
« Après être partie du feu de camp. J'avais dis à Naë que j'allais me coucher.  
— Elle est partie quand ? » demanda le chef à Marek, qui haussa les épaules.  
« Il n'y avait personne dans la tente quand je suis arrivée », pensais-je utile d'ajoute.  
« Et tu es restée cachée jusqu'au vol ? »  
J'acquiesçai. On aurait pu croire que le chef allait s'énerver. Mais au lieu de cela, un étrange sourire éclaira son visage, un sourire malsain qui n'atteignait pas complètement ses yeux.  
« Le spectacle t'a plu ? »  
Le malaise s'amplifia. Mes poils se hérissèrent sur mes bras.  
« Elle n'a que quatre ans, chef.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas une garderie ici. Si elle voulait grandir en toute innocence elle aurait dût aller au Promontoire Divin.  
— Telrick. » Marek prononça le nom du chef, non pas comme un acte de rébellion, mais plutôt sur le ton de quelqu'un qui prévient un ami avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Le chef accepta la remarque sans rien dire. Marek sembla se détendre légèrement.  
« Bon, du coup, on en fait quoi ?  
— Elle est discrète. Et les gens ne font pas attention aux enfants de manière générale. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais depuis hier soir, je suis convaincu qu'elle peut servir… À condition qu'elle soit formée correctement. »  
Besoin d'une preuve que les enfants sont invisibles ? Rien de plus simple : en un instant, le chef et Marek s'étaient plongés dans une discussion à mon sujet, ignorant totalement ma présence et discutant de mon sort comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir m'enseigner afin de faire de moi la parfaite petite voleuse. Ils voulaient m'apprendre à mentir, à manipuler les gens. Puis ils allèrent plus loin encore, mentionnant venins et poisons divers. Ils arrivèrent au stade où ils envisageaient même de m'apprendre à me battre. Le chef proposa la dague en rigolant. Marek sembla penser que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.  
J'étais confuse par cette attention soudaine que faisait l'objet de ma personne. La veille encore j'étais totalement invisible ; j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais, anonymement, sans que personne à part Naë ne me voit réellement. Et là, les hauts-gradés parlaient de faire mon éducation. Je ne réalisais pas encore à quel point cela allait changer ma vie au camp.  
Lorsque le chef et Marek tombèrent d'accord, ce dernier sembla subitement rappeler de ma présence.  
« Hamaé, ce que tu as fait hier soir était un acte de folie. Mais c'était un acte de folie très bien exécuté. Naëlanne a réussi à développer chez toi un potentiel inattendue qui pourra être très utile au camp. Et c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Être utile. »  
J'avais peur de dire non. J'acquiesçai à nouveau.  
« Dorénavant, ce sera moi qui t'apprendrais plein de choses, pour que tu sois prête à venir avec nous sur certains casses. Je t'attendrais tous les matins à l'aube près du feu de camp. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard. »  
Il me congédia d'un signe de la main. Je sautai du banc. Mais alors que j'allais sortir, le chef m'arrêta.  
« Au fait, c'est une fois, pas deux. La prochaine fois que tu touches à ma dague je te dépèce vivante avec. C'est compris ? »  
Je pris cet avertissement à coeur. Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. Le chef éclata de rire en voyant mon teint livide.  
« Aller, pars maintenant. »  
En sortant, mon corps redécouvrit ce qu'était la respiration. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais ça c'était définitivement mieux passé que prévu. Personne ne m'avait tapée. Et j'étais voulue au camp. J'allais même pouvoir partir avec les grands ! J'étais à la fois excitée et angoissée par cette nouvelle. J'avais toujours voulu voir ce qu'étaient ces casses, mais Naë m'avait aussi clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas pour les enfants. Je partis à la recherche du lieu où je pourrais manger mon repas devenu moite tant je m'étais accrochée à lui.


End file.
